Siempre volveré por ti
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: SERIE DE DRABBLES: Harley & Joker. Harley tiene una pesadilla y el Joker la consuela.
1. Drabble 1

El Joker estaba por sumirse en el sueño cuando escucho un sollozo femenino que venia del otro lado de la cama.

Harley.

Decidió ignorarla pero al cabo de un rato los sollozos se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes. Dio un gruñido y se dio vuelta para ver que le sucedía pero se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que estaba dormida.

Se le quedo mirando unos largos minutos mientras observaba como seguía sollozando.Él frunció el ceño cuando ella chillo "puddin".

Decidió despertarla y tomo un mechón de cabello tirando de el tratando de ser suave, sin embargo ella no se despertó. Contrario a otras veces no quería ser brusco pero le pego una bofetada en la mejilla que despertó a la arlequín.

—Puddin...—Acerco su pálida mano a la cara de su amado y le acaricio sonriendo aliviada.Él se dejo acariciar— estas bien.

—¿Por que no iba a estarlo?—Inquirió con una sonrisa divertida. Ella se dio la vuelta completamente para poder verlo mejor tomando de su mano y entrelanzadola.

Extrañamente la dejo hacerlo. Como era usual, esa noche Joker le había dado la espalda y se había dispuesto a dormir sin quisiera desearle buenas noches. Rara vez se dejaba abrazar en las noches por ella, no le gustaban las muestras de afecto.

—Tuve una pesadilla—Explico haciendo un puchero.—Tu morías y yo no podía hacer nada para salvarte, ni siquiera pude revivirte puddin.

Al ver los ojos asustados y lagrimosos de la rubia algo en él se conmovió y aunque no quería ablandarse con ella la acerco a él y dejo que se acurrucara en su pecho. Era extraño para él, nunca solía tener esos sentimientos por nadie pero con Harley parecía que esa sensiblería venían en grandes oleadas abrumadoras que solía esconder detrás de ese aparente desprecio por ella.

Él odiaba esas cursilerias de pareja que tanto quería Harley, no podía darle eso a ella, pero ella siempre volvía a él por alguna razón.

Por razones inimaginables ella podía ver algo que nadie mas podía, quizás solo eran todos esos engaños que le había dicho cuando ella aun era la doctora Harleen Quinzel. Parecía realmente convencida de que él era un incomprendido, como si ella viera que en vez de reír, llorara.

—¿Tu nunca te iras sin mi, verdad?—Pregunto y la miro con sus grandes ojos azules, casi suplicantes.

—Siempre volveré por ti, pastelito.

 **N/A:** Bastante corto, (creo que es un drabble). Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fanfic de ellos y realmente no creo que nadie me lea, solo era para desahogarme. Debía escribir esto :3


	2. Drabble 2

La noche se ceñía sobre Gotham y la hora del crimen llegaba.

 ** _¡Bam!_**

La bomba estallo dentro del edificio y en el balcón de otro edificio cercano una desquiciada pareja observaba deleitándose ante el desastre.

El Joker soltó una risa complacida al ver el caos de gente intentando huir despavorida del edificio.

—La vista es preciosa, ¿no crees, pastelito?—Preguntó ella.

—Lo es.—Coincidió él y Harley se dio cuenta de que la miraba a ella.

Las mariposas hicieron presencia en su estomago. No, era como un huracán. O mejor dicho, era él desatando un caos en su interior. Sus mejillas enrojecieron.

Ella volteo para observarlo e intento memorizar una vez más todo acerca de él. Su cabello verde despeinado por el leve viento, sus labios curvados en una gran sonrisa y sus ojos azules cargados de locura, que le mostraban aquella mirada que tan pocas veces le dedicaba y que ella atesoraba con tanto cariño: una mirada cargada de desquiciado amor.

La rubia se acerco lo mas que pudo a él, busco sus labios y lo beso con fiereza, haciendo que este soltara una risa al ver la desesperación de la rubia.

—Me gusta cuando te pones ruda, cariño.—Comentó encantado y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad. Fue apasionado e intenso, tanto como la locura que habitaba sus mentes. Movían sus bocas en una especie de lucha por tener el control, ambos deseosos de ganar.

Los únicos ruidos que podían oír, sumidos en su burbuja personal, eran los gritos y las sirenas de la policía lejanamente. Cuando se separaron, Harley le abrazo, pero esto duro pocos segundos hasta que poso sus manos en la cintura de la arlequín.

—¿Bailamos, Harls?

—No tenemos musica, Mr J.

—¿Acaso no lo oyes? Las sirenas han de ser nuestra musica.

Harley rió y acepto la invitación. Comenzaron a moverse, riendo por un rato hasta que la hora de irse a casa llego.

* * *

N/A: Os traje otro drabble, sacado de un one-shot que de todos modos nunca iba a terminar, y algo modificado. Espero que esto les guste, realmente no sabia sobre que escribir (por suerte, tengo algunos borradores de cosas que nunca termine). Me llegaron varios comentarios que pedian la continuacion, no se si esto es lo que esperaban, lamento si llego a decepcionar a alguien. Por cierto, esto no tiene relacion alguna con el otro drabble.

Buenas noches!


	3. Drabble 3

—¡Me abandonaste allí! ¡Batman podría haberme llevado a Arkham!—Chillo Harley, furiosa.

El Joker apenas aparto la mirada de sus planos y la miró sin interés. Harley enfureció aun más.

—Te rescataría.

—¡Eso dijiste la ultima vez! ¿Y quién quedó encerrada allí cuatro meses? ¡Yo!

—¿Pero te rescate, o no?

—No, Ivy lo hizo.

El payaso rey del crimen no levantó la mirada.

 _ **"Ivy Poison, esa maldita planta..."** _ pensó él, con desagrado.

—Es todo. Me iré de aquí.—Afirmó ella, alejándose para tomar su mazo.

—Bien, vete con esa estúpida planta. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta como te mira? Esa misma mirada de "amor".—El Joker rió con crueldad, muy divertido, al recordar la desilusión en los ojos verdes de la amiga de Harley .—¿No me digas que no lo haz notado? Tienes esa misma mirada, cada vez que me miras. ¿No notas la desilusión es sus ojos cada vez que vienes corriendo a mi?

El Joker soltó otra carcajada.

Harley tenía sus ojos azules inundados en lágrimas. Ella no era estúpida, notaba como Ivy la miraba y sin embargo, ella amaba a _su pastelito_.

—Adiós.—Susurró ella y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse.

¿Qué haría ahora? Su pastelito tenía razón, Ivy se decepcionaba cada vez que ella volvía con él. Y sabía que inevitablemente lo haría.

No quería volver a desilusionarla. Ella era su amiga y la quería, pero no podía corresponderla.

Harley decidió robar algo de ropa normal y dinero, para luego quedarse en algún hotel.

Paso una semana aproximadamente y en el escondite del Joker las cosas estaban patas para arriba (más de lo usual).

—¡Harley!—Grito el Joker. Sus hombres le miraron—ocultando su diversión—como él pasaba por al lado de las hienas y estas le ladraban.—¡¿Alguien ha visto mis medias?!

—¿Que sucede aquí? ¡Este lugar es un desastre, las hienas están hambrientas y no encuentro mis medias!—Inquirió gritando.

—Se fue hace una semana, ¿no lo recuerda?—Respondió uno de sus hombres.

—¿Y qué? Ella siempre ha vuelto antes.

—Supongo que no ha leído el periódico.—Respondió y se lo tendió. El Joker se lo arranco de la mano.

 _Nueva reina del crimen_

Debajo del título se encontraba una foto de Harley, con su habitual traje de arlequín.

El Joker tiro el periódico al piso, se vistió y decidió hacerle una visita a Harley. No fue demasiado difícil, porque no era la primera vez que la rastreaba. Al llegar al departamento, ella no estaba así que se sentó y decidió esperarla unos minutos.

No paso mucho hasta que ella abrió la puerta y rápidamente la cerró con llave, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del payaso.

—¿La nueva reina del crimen, eh?—Dijo él haciéndola sobresaltar.—Bien hecho.

—Señor J, ¿qué hace aquí?

El Joker se levanto y se acerco a ella, abriendo sus brazos para luego rodearla en un cálido abrazo. Harley le correspondió casi al instante, reaccionando por puro instinto.

—Vuelve a casa, Harley.—Susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremezca.

 ** _"Oh, cuanto le había extrañado"_** pensó la rubia, pero se alejo de él y le miro, con fingido desdén.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Me ha ido muy bien por mi cuenta. —Inquirió y se cruzo de brazos esperando la respuesta.

El Joker se acerco a ella y la hizo rodear su cuello con sus brazos. Ella se dejo besar. Un beso por cada palabra.

—Porque. —Beso. —Te. —Beso. —Necesito.

Ella contuvo el aire y sonrió. Le beso de nuevo.

—De acuerdo.

El sonrió victorioso y se alejo de ella, volviendo a su habitual frialdad. Harley no lo noto, de todos modos, así que tomo sus cosas y le acompaño hasta el auto, para irse nuevamente a _su hogar._

* * *

N/A: Estoy tratando de escribir algo, lamento si las hago esperar demasiado con esta o la otra. Tratare de escribir tanto como pueda este finde, pero es el cumple de mi abuela y mi tia (dos dias seguidos! jaja) y en la semana no puedo ya que tengo examenes y eso, se acerca el fin del segundo semestre.

Besos!

PD: Si tienen alguna peticion, de alguna situacion especifica que quieran ver entre estos dos, diganmelo y vere que puedo hacer :)


	4. Drabble 4

N/A: Lamento la demora, esperó que les guste aunque no esté muy bueno y ¡Feliz Navidad (atrasada)!

* * *

Harley se esconde detrás de un gran contenedor de basura.

Espera en silencio y pronto escucha dos autos a gran velocidad, probablemente Joker y Batman.

Suspira aliviada.

Últimamente estuvieron escapando por los pelos. Él estuvo persiguiéndolos intensamente durante días.

Sin embargo, cuando sale de las sombras, siente un doloroso golpe en la cabeza y pronto todo se vuelve oscuro y ella cae.

Cuando Harley despierta más tarde, se encuentra en los brazos de Batman, pero finge que sigue desmayada.

 _"Genial_ _,_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _faltaba"_ piensa con desagrado. Sin embargo, recuerda que tiene el labial especial que Ivy había hecho especialmente para ella y se lo había entregado por si necesitaba ayuda.

El labial era especial, porque si besabas a quien querías controlar, este tenía el mismo efecto que las toxinas de Ivy.

Pronto tuvo que dejar de hacerse la desmayada y simuló despertar—porque no podía buscarlo sin lucir sospechosa, y además tenía puestas esposas. Batman se dió cuenta de que despertó y la bajo en la puerta.

Ella rió al pensar en lo que haría. ¡Podría usar a Batsy como su muñeco de pelea personal!

Él no dijo nada.

Entraron en silencio al Arkham Asylum y la condujo hacia su celda, acompañados de dos guardias y de Robin.

Harley rebuscó en un bolsillo de su traje y encontró el labial. Lo dejó en su mano y Batman le quitó las esposas.

A lo lejos pudo ver a su Pastelito saludándola con la mano sonriendo, pero eso no la detuvo. Se llevó el labial a la boca y pinto sus labios.

Entonces, deliberadamente, se volteó, sujetó el rostro de Batman y le besó.

El Joker, qué había estado observando todo con interés, frunció el entrecejo, furioso.

Harley se separó del caballero de la noche, esperando ver los resultados de las toxinas pero lo único con lo que se encontró fue su rostro confundido.

Desesperada, observó el labial y descubrió que no era el que Ivy le había regalado.

—¡Oh, no! Los confundí. ¡Seguro dejé el otro en casa!

Entonces reaccionó pensando inmediatamente en el Joker. Corrió hasta su celda, seguida de los guardias que le gritaban: "¡alto! ¡Detente!" pero a Harley no le importó demasiado.

Se paró frente al vidrio transparente de la celda donde él le sonreía, sin embargo, en su mirada se veía cuan iracundo estaba.

—Pastelito, yo... yo lo siento... ¡tenía un plan! Iba a escapar y... conseguir ayuda. No significó nada para mi, lo juro...—comenzó a balbucear nerviosamente, mientras los dos guardias la sujetaban de los brazos e intentaban arrastrarla pero Harley se mantenía estancada en el suelo.

—Luego arreglo cuentas contigo—le respondió en un tono helado que hizo que Harley se desesperará aún más.—¡Hola de nuevo, Bats!—Agregó cambiando su tono a uno alegre.

El aludido no respondió. Harley fue llevada hasta su celda y encerrada. Allí, se sentó en el duro colchón y comenzó a lamentarse.

Ni siquiera tenía a Ivy aquí. Y su Pastelito estaba enojado con ella.

Una semana más tarde, Harley despertó con el ruido de pasos y gritos, se acercó al vidrio y comenzó a mirar el pasillo. Pudo oír que uno grito algo similar a:

—Busquen en todas las áreas. El Joker es peligroso.

 _"Mi_ _Pastelito_ _escapó"._

Cuando los guardias se perdieron e vista en otro pasillo, Harley vió al Joker parado frente a ella. Sostenía una bomba en su mano y ella pudo esconderse a tiempo.

¡Bum!

El vidrio explotó y se rompió en cientos de pedacitos.

Él se acercó y cuando ella le miró, le propinó una fuerte bofetada, que picó en la piel de la arlequín y le dejó una marca roja en su mejilla. Luego tomó su brazo de manera brusca, obligándola a levantarse.

Inesperadamente, tomó su mentón—de forma que a Harley le dolió un poco— y le dió un violento beso.

—Eres mía, ¿oíste? ¡No me gusta compartir mis juguetes! No vuelvas a acercarte a él—Amenazó presionando cada vez más su brazo, pero ella no se atrevió a decir algo al respecto.

—¿Entendiste, _Harls_?—Inquirió de nuevo, sonriéndole de forma cruel.

—Si, señor—respondió con voz temblorosa.

—Bien, aunque luego lo arregláremos mejor. No tenemos tiempo, creo que no haz entendido.

Ante la mirada de terror de la rubia, él río con verdaderas ganas y luego la consuela con fingida preocupación.

—Oh, tranquila, _Pastelito_ _._

Ambos salen corriendo y logran escapar, no sin dejar un par de muertos detrás de ellos.

Harley no sabe que sentir; si alivio o miedo.

Le conoce y sabe que nada bueno puede pasar cuando está enojado.

De todas formas, no tiene muchas opciones. Él volvería a encontrarla incluso cuando se escondiera, ya había pasado antes.

 _"Allá_ _vamos"._


	5. Drabble 5

Harley sintió que caía y despertó repentinamente con un pequeño brinco.

A su lado, el Joker dormía pacificamente. La rubia le observó un largo instante y pensó que dormido, él lucía mucho más indefenso de lo que realmente era.

Ella suspira cansada. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso; él se había arrodillado frente a ella y allí, en medio de aquel caos de victimas, le había pedido—aunque viniendo de él, sonó más como una orden—que se casaran.

Y claro, en un instante gritó que si y salto hacia él, rodeandole el cuello con los brazos, pero había despertado antes de poder besarle.

¿Por qué había despertado? Hubiera sido maravilloso quedarse para siempre soñando, con aquel hombre de cabello verde que se asemejaba un poco más al rómantico de sus fantasias.

Observó los moretones violetas en sus piernas desnudas. El color resaltaba en la palidez de su piel. Había tres en su pierna derecha y dos pequeños en su pierna izquierda y su rodilla. Además de uno en su brazo.

Él se había puesto furioso luego de que Batman escapará y, como Harley intentó consolarlo—obviamente sin éxito—, tuvo la gran idea de que podría desquitarse con ella. Así que lo hizo. Las manchas violetas en sus nudillos hinchados, además de todo los otros, era prueba de que ella lo había golpeado en un intento de escapar.

El Joker sin embargó, la tomó por el brazo—y así fue como obtuvo ese moretón—y la tiró violentamente al suelo.

Harley había planteado irse en cuanto terminó de golpearla, pero temía enfadarlo aún más.

Se pusó a pensar en todas las maneras en la que él, de alguna retorcida manera, le había demostrado que la quería. Pero ¿si la quería por qué la lastimaba tanto?

Realmente no sabía que le dolía más; los golpes o sus palabras hirientes.

Y no sabía cuanto más soportaría su maltrecho corazón, ¿hasta donde llegaban sus limites? ¿Cuanto era capaz de sobrellevar por amor? Estaba tan cansada, fisica y mentalmente.

El nudo en su estómago la hacía sentir que vomitaría en cualquier momento, pero era algo normal para ella. Le sucedía siempre que pensaba demasiado en su relación.

Cuidadosamente se levantó y camino hacia el baño, con el cuerpo adolorido y algo agarrotado. Se observó en el espejo y sintió vergüenza.

 _"¿Cómo llegué a este punto?"_ se preguntó.

Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y luego de limpiarlas, se sentó en el frio piso. Al cabo de un rato, al salir vio al Joker con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza, acostada, mirandola con aspecto serio.

Ni rastro de su habitual sonrisa.

Harley se acercó a paso lento hacia él, dispuesta a acostarse nuevamente, pero dudaba que pudiera conciliar el sueño.

—¿Te desperté, Pastelito?

Él negó, sin dejar de observarla. La arlequín se sentía ciertamente algo incómoda con su inquietante mirada verde fija en ella.

Al ver que su temperamento parecía haberse calmado, la duda comenzaba a expandirse cada vez más en su pecho, hasta dejarla sin respiración.

—¿Pesadillas?

—No, ójala lo hubiera sido. Me preguntaba... ¿qué estamos haciendo? ¿Esto... nosotros... vamos a algún lado?

Él rió en respuesta.

—¿Es por eso?—Replicó señalando los moretones.

—Lo preguntó por cada vez que me rompes el corazón de alguna manera. Si tenemos un futuro, lo quiero ahora.

—Tú sabes lo que siento por ti...—comenzó él, pero el enfado comenzaba a correr con más intensidad por las venas de Harley, así que le interrumpio.

—¡¿Lo sé?! ¡¿Realmente crees que lo sé?!

El Joker no respondió.

Harley se levantó nuevamente y fue hasta el armario, donde sacó unos vaqueros y un top. Comenzó a desvetirse frente a él, y se puso la ropa que eligió. Se calzó unas zapatillas y dando grandes zancadas tomó un bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

Su mano quedó sobre la perila cuando la voz del payaso le interrumpió:

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

Sin embargo, no se habia levantado ni hecho absolutamente nada como para impedir su salida.

—Me voy hasta que decidas hacer algo por mi—Replicó, sin mirarle. Abrió la puerta y en un segundo salió, dando un portazo.

El Joker suspiró y se levantó. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, mientras se despeinada el cabello esmeralda en un intento de calmarse.

Observó la pequeña mesa de luz algo destartalada y abrió el cajón, sacando un simple pero precioso anillo de oro con una pequeña incrustación de esmeralda.

—Supongo que será para otro día—Dijo a nadie en particular, ya que estaba completamente solo en aquella sucia habitación de hotel.

Y luego, se rió.


	6. Drabble 5-2

Harley abrió sus ojos azules.

Parpadeó un par de veces hasta acostumbrarme a la semi oscuridad del lugar y le tomó otro par de segundos recobrar todos los sentidos, para darse cuenta de que no tenía ni idea la menor idea de dónde se encontraba. Y de que estaba atada de pies y manos a una silla.

 _Mr J_ pensó con furia.

Luegp de aquella pelea donde ella le había exigido alguna explicación del rumbo de su relación y de no recibir respuesta, para despúes irse y que él no la detenga, Harley había ido a por Ivy, quien hastiada le consoló, porque por sobre todo era una buena amiga.

Así que se había alejado de él por cinco semanas y como no había tenido alguna señal de que el rey del crimen fuera a disculparse, su enojo no había hecho nada más que acrecentar, alentado también por las duras—pero ciertas—palabras de Poison Ivy.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el Joker decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Entró a la habitación, sonriendo satisfecho al ver a Harley despierta y encendió la luz, para observarla mejor.

—Ah, por fin despiertas.

Harley no ignoró el tono aparentemente feliz en la voz del Joker, pero no respondió y rehusó su mirada. Si estaba tan feliz, probablemente significará que algo malo sucedería para ella.

—¿No te alegras de verme?— dice él con falso tono herido.

—¿Feliz de verte? ¿Luego de que dejarás que me largara? ¡Ja! He estado mucho mejor estás últimas cinco semanas sin ti que todos los meses que estuvimos juntos— responde Harley, sin reprimir el menosprecio en su voz.

El Joker chasqueó la lengua, como si se llevará una gran decepción.

Se acerca a aella hasta agacharse para estar a su misma altura y acaricia la cuerda que ata fuertemente una de las piernas de la arlequín a la silla. En aquel gesto rozó sin querer la pierna de Harley haciendo que un estremecimiento recorra su cuerpo.

—Solíamos hacer esto a menudo, ¿recuerdas?— pregunta con cierta nostalgia. La rubia no puede distinguir si es fingida o no, pero de todos modos, el que la até a una silla como en los _viejos tiempos_ no significaba que su furia menguara.

Además, no sólo estaba la furia. Harley se sentía usada y aquella le dolía como si le hubieran clavado una daga al corazón.

¿Acaso era tanto exigir que charlen sobre su relación? ¿Qué intenten averiguar si era correcto dar el siguiente paso?

Pero entonces recordaba que no eran una relación precisamente tradicional y no podía distinguir claramente en que fase se encontraban.

—Vamos, preciosa, ¿por qué tan seria?

Finalmente ella le miró. Para su mala suerte, Harley sólo pudo pensar en lo apuesto que se veía; llevaba puesto su mejor traje morado, sin ninguna mancha de sangre y había un brillo divertido en sus ojos, su cabello esmeralda estaba algo despeinado, puesto que nunca se interesaba demasiado en peinarlo.

—Quizás porque estoy atada y encerrada con un imbécil.

Él se rió mientras sacaba una daga del interior de su chaqueta y cortaba las cuerdas. Harley se levantó de inmediato y él hizo lo mismo.

—Ya no estás atada.

—Eso no resuelve lo del imbécil— respondió Harley, mordaz.

—¿No querías que te retenga?

—Es demasiado tarde.

Harley estaba exahusta de aquel estúpido juego. Por unas semanas había logrado no pensar demasiado en el Joker, manteniendose lo suficientemente ocupada; a veces con Selina, otras con Ivy. Además, en el apartamento donde vivía había un tipo que era guapo y decente—bueno, bastante decente comparado con _él_ , pero Harley no pensaba en ello demasiado—con el que podía pasar un buen rato de risas. Y no eran forzadas, porque debía admitir que Mason era ingenioso cuando se lo proponía.

También se divertía pasando buena parte de su día practicando el roller derby en un lugar cercano al apartamento. La vida parecía sonreírle por una vez... y como siempre, debía llegar alguien a arruinarlo todo.

—Sabes, he estado pensado mucho...— comenzó el Joker y ella cruzó sus brazos y puso los ojos en blanco— y creo que tienes razón. Quizás sea hora de que lo te lo proponga...

Harley dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir...?

—Si, preciosa. Te quiero personalmente como mi bola y cadena*.

Harley arqueó una ceja y se tomo unos pocos segundos para recobrar la postura. Volvió a cruzar los brazos.

—¿Así qué dónde está el anillo, tipo listo? Despúes de todos estos años será mejor que tengas uno, ¿qué clase de mujer creías que soy?

 _De la clase que se vuelve loca y termina huyendo con un psicopata_ responde una voz en su cabeza.

 _Un psicopata que tiene miedo al compromiso, además _ agrega otra.

Callénse pensó Harley con molestia.

La rubia volvió a concentrarse en el Joker, que tenía la mano metida en su chaqueta y rebuscaba algo. Ella se pusó en alerta, despúes de todo, sólo tenía sus habilidades de pelea en caso de que él quisiera hacerle daño.

Si quisiera hacerte daño, ya lo hubiera hecho agregó una vocecita maliciosa en el fondo de su insconciente. Ah, allí estaba. Esa voz era la que faltaba cuando el Joker no estaba a su alrededor. Al parecer, sus presencias eran inseparables.

El Joker finalmente pareció encontrar lo que buscaba. Estiró la mano frente a Harley, sosteniendo un anillo entre su pulgar y su índice. La rubia abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, pues, aunque simple, era preciosa. Era un fino anillo bañando en oro con una esmeralda y dos pequeñas incrustraciones de diamante, una a cada lado.

Una nueva perspectiva se abrió ante Harley. Y pronto, no tardó en hallarse enfrascada en una serie de fantasías.

Ellos en un altar: ella con un precioso vestido blanco de detalles rosas, él con un elegante traje negro; Ellos en una casa, casi pegada al mar con visitas cada viernes; Y un niño y una niña, ambos de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, correteando a su alrededor; Ellos, ambos arrugados por el paso del tiempo, sentados en el porche bajo sus mantas. Y sería tan tranquilo que no se oiría ningún ruido a excepción de las risas que él causa.

—¿Qué dices, Harls? ¿Quieres hacerlo legal?

La voz del Joker la sacó de la ensoñación. Seguía con la misma postura de hoy pero sabía—por la sonrisa complacida del payaso—que probablemente su mirada estaba delatandola. Sin duda se encontraba ante una encrusijada.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Mandar todo al infierno y casarse con él? ¿O debería rechazarlo y encontrar la forma de volver a su antigua rutina, donde Mason y el grupo de roller derby la esperaban?

¿Podría seguir ella adelante, sabiendo que él se le había declarado, que había tenido la oportunidad de casarse con Mr J?

 _No, no podrías_ responde la voz por ella.

¿Estaba dispuesta a arruinar el futuro que había comenzado a construir, sólo por un _tal vez_?

—Si.

Harley bajó los brazos y se acercó a él, observando aquellas orbes que tantas veces la habían cautivado y que ahora, lucían llenas de una profunda satisfacción. El Joker abrió los brazos, como si esperará que la arlequín hiciera lo habitual: saltar a sus brazos.

Y ella lo hizo.

Saltó sobre él y pasaron unos pocos segundos hasta que buscó su boca y junto sus labios, deseosa de sellar aquel trato en lo que tenía tanto que perder... _y tan poco que ganar_.

 _Estás cometiendo un gran error. Echate atrás, ¡aún tienes tiempo!_ dijo con desesperación la voz más racional dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, Harley no podía ser racional. No cuando tenía al Joker besándola de esa manera, que parecía tan deseosa de aquel encuentro.

Vete al infierno respondió la voz maliciosa.

 _Lo haremos, sin duda._

* * *

*Bola y cadena: En inglés "ball and chain", en el sentido de "pareja romántica", este término se utiliza conscientemente para el efecto humorístico o lúdico. Pero a menudo se percibe como insultante, lo que implica que el compañero es una carga o una restricción para el otro compañero.

* * *

N/A: ¡Si bebés! ¡Por fin lo hice! Había dicho hace un buen par de días que iba a escribir la continuación y nada se me ocurría. Tenía un par de ideas rondando mi cabeza y nada me convencía, de hecho lo primero que pensé fue en implicar a Ivy, pero la voz floja en mi cabeza dijo nah, demasiado trabajo. Espero que disfruten esto, como ya les dije estoy mucho más metida en el fandom de HP ahora (de hecho, ya ni leo fics de esta pareja) pero aún tengo algunas ideas y quisiera llevarlas a cabo antes de que termine por alejarme del fandom (si es que lo hago en algún momento, pero hay grandes probabilidades de que me vaya). Anyways. Ah Feliz San valentín, justo lo subí este día xd este es mi regalo.

N/2: Quería decirles que modero un foro de HP llamado "La madriguera", por si se quieren pasar :D

N/3:Gran parte del dialogo lo saqué del cómic de las aventuras de Batman, creo que el número 16 (sólo pongan "joker and harley proposal" y les aparece).

Eso es todo, no se olviden de seguirme en twitter :)

arroba lunaticatonks

Se despide

Lunática.


	7. Drabble 6

Querida Lucy:

Le he dicho a Hannah que te dé esto cuando considere el momento apropiado. Espero que lo haga y si no, al menos espero que seas lo suficientemente lista como para encontrar esta carta por tu cuenta.

Mereces saber de donde vienes, incluso si no vienes de un buen lugar... pero me estoy adelantando.

Espero tambien que sepas que mi nombres es Harleen Quinzel, pero todos me conocen como Harley Quinn.

Cuando era joven era una excelente gimnasta—sigo siendolo, de hecho—y gracias a ello me gané una beca con la que me matricule en la Universidad de Gotham (una ciudad donde el indice de crimenes es muy alto) y sobresalí en mi educación en psicología y me especialice en psquiatría.

Creo que a partir de este punto llegamos a lo desagradable. No estoy orgullosa de ello, pero salí con el doctor Odin Markus para poder entrar como interna en el Asilo Arkham.

Allí pasé mucho tiempo intentando que me asignen al Joker, hasta que lo logré. El Joker era un hombre pálido, de ojos y cabello verde, del cual no se sabía absolutamente nada, a excepción de que su violencia no tenía limites y podía reirse de hasta de la cosa más cruel de todas. Nada le importaba. No tenía conciencia y ninguna vida le importaba, ninguna menos la de él.

Así que yo comencé a tratarle y poco a poco, él comenzó a manipularme hasta que me enamoré del Joker. Me dejaba flores, me hacía reír y muchas veces me oía cuando debía desahogarme. ¿Algo gracioso, eh? Probablemente no puedas creerlo, dado que hable tan mal de él.

Realmente es peligroso. Es un perfecto psicopata; mitómano, frío y narcicista.

Pero enamorada como lo estaba, creía que era el amor de mi vida. Ahora pienso que probablemente no lo sea, aunque si el más intenso.

Tan intenso que...

Me he desviado de nuevo. Debo explicarte algo antes de que prosigamos: en la ciudad había un tipo llamado "Batman", que llevaba un traje totalmente negro y una máscara para ocultar su identidad. Además tenía un gran entrenamiento en combate y variedad de articulos que lo ayudaban a pelear y atrapar criminales peligrosos.

Entonces, un día el Joker escapó y Batman lo trajó nuevamente a Arkham, totalmente golpeado. Ese día, juré venganza y salí del asilo. Me dirigí a una tienda de disfraces donde encontré un traje de arlequín rojo y negro—que gracioso ¿verdad?—. Entonces me maquillé y me puse una mascara negra, adoptando oficialmente la identidad con la que él mismo me había bautizado: Harley Quinn.

Así ayudé a escapar al Joker y juntos comenzamos una vida de criminalidad. Nuevamente, no estoy orgullosa y no trato de justificarme, pero siempre lo hice todo por amor a él.

Ahora llega el momento en el que debo hablar de ti. Una tarde, mientras él no estaba, yo buscaba ropa para irme de la guarida donde estabamos,—a veces nos hospedabamos en hoteles, pero era un poco dificil, así que nos escondiamos en muchas ocasiones en lugares abandonados. Sus favoritos eran la casa de la risa y parques de diversiones—porque habiamos discutido y yo creí que sería mejor alejarme de él, como era usual.

Entre mi ropa encontré una prueba de embarazo y decidí hacerla, porque a veces perdía la cuenta de mi periodo. Positivo.

Debo admitir que imagine un precioso niño rubio de ojos verdes, como los de él. Y en cuanto pensé en el Joker, me desesperé. Yo ya te amaba, incluso si no resultabas ser el niño de mis imaginaciones, pero él... era dificil vivir a su lado. Era violento y no le importaba el daño que causaba a los demás.

Sabía que no era buen candidato para ser padre y entonces, como estaba en mis planes, me fui, aunque ahora estaba embarazada y sin ninguna persona a la que recurrir a excepción de mi hermana, porque mis padres estaban decepcionados de mi y podia imaginar sus rostros cuando les dijera que estaba embarazada de aquel psicopata.

Aquí es el momento en el que te pido disculpas, desde el fondo de mi desastroso corazón. Yo tampoco sería una buena madre, tú estarías mucho mejor con Hannah. Tendrías una vida normal, algo que yo nunca podría ofrecerte.

No hay un día en el que no piense en ti y no me carcoma por dentro el hecho de haberte dejado. Mi vida con él no fue mejor, podría haber estado allí pero decidí alejarme por un motivo egoísta. Yo le amaba incluso si él no podía corresponderme siempre.

Lo lamento, Lucy.

Realmente. Te dejo esta foto de nosotros, sólo para que nos conozcas (él luce realmente guapo, ¿verdad?) pero realmente esperó que nunca te topes con el Joker, ni con alguien así. Si una persona te hace daño, sea fisico o emocional, sólo alejate. No cometas los mismos errores que yo.

Te quiero

Harley.

* * *

N/A: Quería decirles que modero un foro de HP llamado "La madriguera", por si se quieren pasar :D

Eso es todo, no se olviden de seguirme en twitter :)

 **arroba lunaticatonks**

Se despide

Lunática.


End file.
